


Bloodlust

by Ishimorie



Category: Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: This is pure filth.





	Bloodlust

Mil stalked her like a vulture sitting, waiting for his vulnerable prey. The bloodlust was strong for them both. A sadist and masochist, the perfect combination.

She could feel eyes on her soft frame. She turned to face him and flashed a smile as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck. A sexual gesture in terms of the setting. Alone, together, in a dim room.

He eyed the blue-tinged lines under her skin, a spark igniting in his groin. His cold eyes darkened under the spandex of his mask and within seconds he was on her, inhuman speed and strength taking over, knocking her to the ground. He rutted against her, jagged teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh of her neck.

“Mil…” she murmured, a soft gasp escaping as he brought his nails over her chest, drawing a thin line of crimson.

“Mil…” She gasped

“the blood.”

“I don’t care. There’s more where that came from. I want to see you bleed.” With that he bit down on her neck, breaking the skin. Her arms went immediately around his back, clawing into his tattoos, nearly drawing blood herself. A rough hand gripped hers. He pulled her hands over her head, as he repositioned to straddle her waist.

His eyes wandered down her frame, resting at the stream of red just above her bosom. He ran a finger through it, drawing a symbol, an M, on her delicate flesh. Her desire rose with his actions. A wanton moan escaped her. He scratched up her chest once more, this time licking the jagged cut. She bucked up in need of him and he stared down at her. A deep growl reared from his throat and her hands reached for his pants only to be met with a sharp smack.

“Eager,” Mil mumbled, working his ring gear down his hips. A wide smirk grew upon her face. He took notice and rose up, off of her, moving to where his cock was over the blood stains on her chest.

Perfectly compliant, she resisted the urge to make any move to satisfy him herself, preferring to watch him work himself off barely five inches from her face. She let out a throaty moan at the sight though, he was getting close and precum was already mingling with the blood.  
With a grunt, he came. A stream of white fell into the red upon her. It was absolutely filthy, but she basked in it. A thick finger came down and ran across the mess. He focused on her chest on her before picking up his hand and putting a finger to her lips.


End file.
